Once in a Lifetime
by Rubygurl01
Summary: CeCe finally reliazes who she likes,and shows her true smarter self which leaves every one in shock.New dancers on Shake It Up!Chicago?Can CeCe's secret mess up Rocky and her's friendship? CeCe secretly getting bullied! Will Rocky find out CeCe's secret?
1. Chapter 1 Him

**Once in a Lifetime...**

_**Why? Why can't I just accept the fact that I fell in love with him? I mean I've been holding these feelings back for so so long - telling myself that they aren't true. But I-I was wrong- th-they are true... I don't even think I can tell my BFF- Rocky. *sigh* I'm gonna have to tell her sometime...**_

I heard as the director, person yelled, "CECE! Hurry up! 5 minutes til' show time!" Or maybe that was Gary? Oh, oh well, it's showtime i guess. But what if I mess up? Man, I'm almost as nervous as I was at the auditions- but this time HE'S guest staring on the show, gosh I hope I don't mess up or that'll be the end of all my chances with him...

As I was just about to reach for the door knob, I heard Gary yell, "CECE! 1 minute get out here know!" I rolled my eyes and yelled back, "I'm coming, I'm coming, gosh!" I turned the door knob and ran as fast as I could, I had made it just in time.

"And we are on in- 3...2..." then the director started the music and pointed at us (us as in the dancers). That was our que, I started dancing when we had to split up and make room for him to come out onto the stage. I couldn't thinking about what would happen if I messed up, when all of a sudden he came out. We all started dancing our routine and it was another success- as usual...

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP**" I heard my alarm clock go off which ment it was time to get up, and get ready for school. Usually I would drift back to sleep and wait until Rocky would come and wake me up- but not today- today was different. Today was the day that I was going to show the real me- the SMART me...

So I got ready (took a shower, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, got dressed, etc. That kinda thing.). I finished about ten minutes before Rocky showed up so I studied- yes I STUDIED for an out loud math quiz. When I heard Rocky coming so I put my stuff away, opened the window, and said, "Hey,hey,hey, why so late?" She was surprised that I was all ready and said "wow..."

When we finally got to school I ran to my locker and put all my books away except for my math book. My first period was math. When the bell rang I ran to class so I wouldn't be late. When I got to class I found out that I was the first one there well except for the teacher. I could so totally tell that the teacher was amazed about how I was the first student there. I went to my desk but I found out that none of my stuff was in there. I walked up to my teacher, and asked, "Um... , why isn't any of my stuff in my desk anymore?" all she did was give me a smile and say, "You'll see..." Then every one came in. stood in front of the whole class, which was wondering where there stuff was, and said, "Attention class, attention class. I had made a new seating chart and switched desks." I was about to go crazy! All that was going through my mind was, What if he gets seated next to some chick that's really pretty? OMG what to do what to do? Kept on talkin and said, "I will now read out who will sit by who and where. Row 1- Rocky and Gunther, Row 2- Tinka and so&so (so&so means some other kid/student)," skiped a few rows and said the very back row that was in the back of the classroom. "Row 10- Ty and Cece..." That's when I filled with relief, sat me next to him-Ty Bloom the guy that I fell in love with...I couldn't believe this! We both walked back to our new seats and sat down. The seating changes took all period so we didn't have a quiz today.

When the bell rang I walked out of the classroom and over to my locker. When I was done putting my stuff away and turned around Trey ,the jock of the school, was right there in front of me. I tried to walk away but he pushed me to the wall and said that I wasn't going anywhere. After about 5 minutes of trying to break loose I gaave up. But that's when I saw Ty Walk by and see what was going on. He looked mad and started walking over to us...

To be continued...

**P.S.I do not own any of the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2 My secret

**_Once_**_** in a Lifetime...**_

_**All that was going through my mind was,"Oh my gosh! What's gonna happen? What's he gonna do? Oh my gosh, I wish that I was at home right now...but I'm not...**_

As Ty was walking over, I felt tears running down my cheeks, I-I just couldn't help it! When Ty was just a few feet away, I managed to blurt out, "Ty,j-just go,please,Ty. Please. Go..." Tears still streaming down my face. Ty wasn't listening and he came over and pulled Trey away from me. Ty told him to "Get lost" then he looked at me, I didn't know to say or do. In fact I did NOT want to say or do anything. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran to my house, not looking back once. I locked myself in my room. I thought about what just happened.

The one image that I couldn't get out of my head was the way Ty acted. Before I knew it, I drifted asleep, with my door unlocked. When I finally woke up, Rocky was in my room. She looked pretty worried. I asked her, "Rocky, look I know that Ty told you what happened yesterday, but it's ok, I'm ok. You gotta trust me. Please?" She stood infront of me and sighed,"Cece of course I trust you! But I just wanna know what Trey did that for..." I looked down,"He-he knows my secret,my deepest secret. I wrote it in my diary and-and Trey found out." Rocky looked at me,"Cece,can I know the secret? Please? You gotta trust me. Please?" I can't believe she just played the trust card that I just played on her! But I have to tell her sometime or she'll find out. I looked down at my feet, and sighed, "Rocky you gotta promise me two things. 't get mad and freak out! and 't tell ever!Unless I ask you. Ok? Promise?" She looked at me, "Ofcourse! Forever and ever!" I continued,"Ok,here it goes... I-I- Rocky the truth is, I fell in love, in love with a boy, a boy we are very, very, very, close to-" She cut me off,"Duece? But, Cece he is taken you know that right?" I chuckled a little, "Yes Rocky I know that, and No Rocky itis NOT him. It-it uhhh I can't believe I'm about to say this but, it's your brother Ty..."

Rocky stood there in shock. She was speechless. She didn't know what just happened, I don't know what just happened...

I couldn't imagine what was going through Rocky's head but I can imagine how she's gonna act after the "shock" phrase...

To be continued...


End file.
